A touch screen is an inductive liquid crystal display apparatus that can receive input signals of contacts and the like, and when a graph or button on the screen is touched, a tactile feedback system of the touch screen can drive various apparatuses according to a pre settings. With development of touch screen technologies, more and more devices in life begin to use touch screens, for example, computers, mobile phones and various other electronic devices, automobiles, motorcycles and other vehicles.
Because of advantages of simplicity, convenience and naturalness, the touch screens quickly replace mechanical button panels, and become a human-computer interaction manner with the best user experience at present.
However, use of the touch screens also brings about some inconveniences, if a user of a touch screen, for example, a vehicle driver, controls the touch screen during normal driving, this brings about a safety hazard.